


After the books fell

by koimizu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Is Napoleon completely smitten or is it just me, Library AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Is it just a trick of the light, or is he really blushing again?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the books fell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the books fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294025) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu). 



Attracted by the thuds of falling objects, Napoleon turned his head in surprise and saw several hardcovers scattered on the ground. He arched an eyebrow and thought, uh-oh. Miss Danielle, the lovely librarian who cherished the books as her own children, would not be happy to see this.

 _Who’s making such a mess?_ Napoleon looked up and saw a blond man in a white shirt sitting on the ladder, frantically pressing the remaining books firmly to the shelf. Napoleon couldn’t see his face, but both the haircut and the slim build seemed unfamiliar.

He stepped closer to pick up the books, and with a smile he offered to the blond who was already climbing down the ladder, “Here, let me help you.”

The blond turned around hastily and was instantly startled; perhaps Napoleon was standing too close, his face just inches from the blond stranger’s. Napoleon froze.

Yeah, _definitely_ someone Napoleon never met before. His face was ethereal, almost boyish, and his widened eyes behind those ridiculous glasses were very blue.

The stranger staggered slightly but steadied himself soon enough; he averted his gaze and muttered a shy “thanks”, his cheeks turning pink. Napoleon offered a reassuring smile and handed him the books.

The blond climbed back up the ladder without another word and got back to work. Napoleon smiled to himself and resumed his search as well. Soon he found the book he wanted, a collection of classic poems, and started reading in a seat nearby.

It was a quiet afternoon in the library; gentle sunlight streamed through the windows, highlighting his book and casting bright stripes on the bookshelves and on the floor. Napoleon sighed in contentment and read at a leisurely pace, savouring each word.

He was reading a sonnet about the fair youth when he had an odd feeling of being watched. He looked up from his book and found the blond stranger, still sitting on a ladder, staring at him. Their eyes met, and Napoleon grinned, feeling compelled to give him a little wave as well.

The stranger slid down the ladder hurriedly, came before him in a few strides and said, “Erm...thank you so much for the help, earlier.” _Is it just a trick of the light, or is he really blushing again?_

Napoleon replied with an instinctive smile, “You're quite welcome.” Then he frowned belatedly, “Actually, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? Your accent sounds a bit different from the locals.”

The stranger hesitated before answering curtly, “Russia. I'm an exchange student.”

Ah. “So that's why I haven't seen you before! I was just wondering, as I consider myself quite good with names and faces. My name is Napoleon Solo. And you are?”

He was taken aback for a moment. “Illya. Illya Kuryakin.”

“It's lovely to meet you, Illya.” Napoleon said, meaning every word; he stood to shake hands with his new friend, surprised to find Illya shorter than himself.

As Illya stepped closer for the handshake, his blond hair was illuminated by the sunlight, almost forming a halo around his head; and when a smile finally escaped his lips, it lit up the whole room.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. If you have more plotbunnies/headcanon for this 'verse, I'd love to hear about them ;)


End file.
